


Coming home

by Drago



Category: Block B, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Namjiho - Freeform, Namzico - Freeform, New Year's Eve, RapCo - Freeform, block b - Freeform, bts - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-04-21 16:47:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22094467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drago/pseuds/Drago
Summary: Just a short little thing about coming home to Jiho.
Relationships: Kim Namjoon | RM/Woo Jiho | Zico
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Coming home

He wasn’t supposed to come here for at least two more days, the company insisted he stayed at the dorms, but he is exhausted, so exhausted, and he wants to be at home with his man. He is tired of seeing his group mates’ faces. He just needs a break from them, even if it won’t be long. Even if it might be, in fact, only one day.  
Jiho didn’t expect him, of course, so he is sleeping peacefully and doesn’t even stir when the bed dips under him. It’s fine, they can talk in the morning. It will be a pleasant surprise, he hopes.  
Jiho looks so peaceful and beautiful that he almost considers waking him up for sex, but frankly speaking he isn’t even sure he can get hard after so many hours of work, so he makes up his mind and lies next to Jiho, knowing that they will gravitate towards each other in sleep. They always do.  
He is right, his arms are wrapped around Jiho when he wakes up. It always amazes him that his boyfriend can make himself small enough to fit into his arms, even though they’re roughly the same height. Recently, Jiho has been working out a bit, filling out more in some places, but he is still mostly a warm, scrawny weight next to him.  
“You’re back,” Jiho murmurs, voice still laced with sleep.  
“Couldn’t stay away even a minute longer,” he quietly admits, “had to see you.”  
“Mhm, welcome home, Namjoon.”  
Jiho turns his head slightly, wordlessly asking for a kiss, so Namjoon presses his lips against Jiho’s, mindful of the morning breath.  
“Did you drink much yesterday?”  
“No, not really. I had some champagne after the concert, but I went home almost immediately after, talked with Kyung and went to sleep. I was tired.”  
“Yeah, I know the feeling.”  
Jiho turns around and pushes at Namjoon until he gets with the program and lets him put his head on Namjoon’s chest, one leg thrown over his, morning wood pressing against his hip.  
“Should we do something about this?” he asks, his own cock twitching in interest.  
“Maybe a minute, for now I just want to...” Jiho snuggles up against him until they’re pressed together so tightly it’s hard to tell where one ends and the other begins.  
Namjoon remembers how rough and cocky Jiho was as a teenager, so when they met years later he had a hard time reconciling this new, grown-up version of Jiho with the person he met in the past. But even then he had a crush on Jiho, so it didn’t take him long to fall for him again.  
It still amazes him how soft Jiho is, even if his eyes are sharp and you could probably cut your hand on his jaw. But his lips betray him, full and plump, never failing to make Namjoon go weak at the knees. That, and his small – but round, ass. But that’s not something people should know about. That’s for Namjoon to know and fantasize about when they don’t see each other for prolonged periods of time.  
“Did you enjoy yourself yesterday?”  
“Yeah, it would be better if we were together, but I had fun.”  
“You looked good, I checked your instagram stories.”  
“I saw,” Jiho chuckles. “You gotta go back soon?”  
“Probably in the evening. I fucking hate it. I’d rather be with you, baby.”  
Jiho flushes, not really used to the cutesy names Namjoon springs on him every now and then, when he is feeling particularly affectionate.  
“I know. We have almost the whole day for us, so...”  
Jiho starts to slowly, purposefully grind his cock against Namjoon’s hip, ready to take care of it. Namjoon is happy that he decided to ignore his manager, he can’t imagine a better way to start 2020.


End file.
